femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Beth Grey (Black Mirror)
'Bethany "Beth" Grey '(Janet Montgomery) was a minor villainess from "White Christmas", episode 2.04 of Black Mirror ''(airdate December 16, 2014). She was the girlfriend of protagonist Joe, and the two initially appeared to have a loving relationship. But one night, after having dinner with their friends, Tim and Gita (who were married), Joe noticed that Beth appeared quiet and withdrawn the whole night, worrying him. Later that night, Joe emptying out the trash when he discovered a positive pregnancy test. Joe went to Beth (who had went to bed early) to ask her about it, to which Beth revealed she was pregnant. But as Joe began to show joy over the prospect of being a father, Beth revealed that she intended to terminate her pregnancy, claiming she wasn't ready to have a child. Beth's callous adamance to her decision angered Joe, along with the fact that she had been drinking throughout dinner. Overwhelmed by Joe's yelling, Beth used an augument reality device known as "Z-Eye" to "block" Joe, making it to where he only appeared to her as a faceless and mute gray blob and vice versa. The next morning, Beth left Joe's house, ignoring Joe's atttempts to plea for forgiveness. Joe went to Beth's work in an attempt to talk to her, only for Tim and Gita to reveal that she had recently quit her job. Some time later, Joe ran into Beth in town and was surprised to find that she was now heavily pregnant, having not aborted the child as she had planned. Once more, Joe begged Beth to talk to him, but she instead screamed out for help, resulting in Joe being briefly arrested and a restraining order being placed barring him from getting within ten meters of her. But despite that, Joe began spying on Beth, who was now staying at her father's house, and watched as her child--which he deduced was a girl--grew up (though the block prevented him from seeing her). Some years later, Joe was watching television when he saw a news report, which revealed that Beth was one of 26 people confirmed to have died in a train derailment. With her death now having lifted the block, Joe went to her father's house to finally see her daughter--only to be shocked to find that the girl had distinct Asian features. This served as the reveal that Beth's pregnancy had been the result of an affair with Tim, with flashbacks showing subtle hints to their relationship. The revelation led Joe to kill Beth's father Gordon in a blind rage, which in turn led to the death of her daughter (who was named May) when she left the house to get help, only to freeze to death soon afterwards. Trivia *Janet Montgomery previously appeared in the film ''Accused at 17 ''as the evil Fallyn Werner and recurred on ''Human Target as redeemed thief Ames. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Offscreen Death Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Crash